Arisen's Bond
Description :"A ring that brims with a mystick light. When gifted to another, it seals his or her bond - and fate - to the Arisen." The Arisen's Bond is a special ring received during the sidequest The Dragon's Tongue - it is magickally transformed from the Ancient Tablet in the presence of The Dragonforged. Gifting the bond to another indicates that they are the one the Arisen holds most dear. Gifting the ring instantly maximises the Affinity of any person to whom it is given. As an indication of love gifting it often results in the recipient responding in kind to their proposal. Quests * The Dragon's Tongue - obtain the Arisen's Bond * Deny Salvation and The Final Battle - the Arisen's beloved is kidnapped and must be rescued Quotes ;Upon being gifted The Arisen's Bond Selene :'' "This...for me?! 'Tis a marvel...I am wondrous glad of it. I feel as if I am just born, newly alive at last this moment!"'' Quina :'' "What? The expense of such a...Your kindness is too much to bear. Thank you, I love it. Truly.'' Madeleine :'' "This is for me? Oh...Then I...I am...special to you? I...I don't know what to say...it's a wonderful gift. Wonderful! For true! I treasure you above all else in this life...Truly!"'' Aelinore :'' "What an exquisite ring! ...Is this for me? I thank you, dear warrior! 'Tis truly a thing of beauty. I much prefer it to the bauble I received from the duke."'' Mercedes :'' "...For me, ser? Better suited to rings than rapiers, am I? Let a woman useless as a knight serve as a wife? Is this your meaning? ...'Tis a a jest, ser. I would be joyed to wear it, as a rememberance of a dear friend."'' Julien : "A ring? You mean me to wear it? Do you quite realize the meaning of such an act, ser? ...I'll not decline it, mind. A favor from the Arisen is a great honor indeed. My thanks." Valmiro : "For me, cousin? Truly? Then I am happy to take it. Truth be told, I'd happily take anything you saw fit to give. Just know you're not like to get much in return from one odd as me, eh?" Notes *NB The Arisen's Bond does not lock in the choice for the Arisen's Beloved. That happens when the quest Deny Salvation is started. That choice is determined by the person with maximum affinity that was last spoken to. *The Arisen's Bond can be duplicated by The Black Cat. Interestingly, the copy is not considered a forgery and instead is a second, legitimate copy. It is slightly cheaper to forge Love-In-The-Roughs and combine with Noonflowers. *If the Arisen's Bond is given to a person who is kidnapped by the Dragon (see Beloved) the ring will be found on the ground outside the Keep at The Greatwall after the quest Deny Salvation - indicating that something is amiss with your loved one. *The Arisen's Bond only maximizes the affinity with a character once. Even after being gifted the bond, their affinity will still decay over time. Combining Product of Category:Quest Items Category:Special